Embodiments of the invention relate, generally, to a skin testing-device system of the type commonly used for applying test solutions, such as liquid antigens used in skin testing for allergies, to patients' skin via skin-test devices that have sharp pointed ends.
The person conducting such skin testing may apply a relatively large number of test solutions (e.g., approximately 80 test solutions), one at a time, to a patient's skin. To perform skin tests of this type, the person conducting the skin test typically removes the skin-test devices, with a small amount of test solution adhering to the sharp pointed ends, from each test-solution well and applies the test solution to a site on the patient's skin in a predetermined sequence.